


Head First

by jihyokook



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer (TV) RPF
Genre: Cute, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Innocent, M/M, turns kinda horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyokook/pseuds/jihyokook
Summary: what would happen if Frong would just listen to his heart and go in "head first"?
Relationships: Frong Korawit/Thara, Frong/Thara, Thara/Frong, Thara/Frong (My Engineer)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	Head First

They had spent hours together in the hospital, then days together while camping, but now what?

That was Frong's fear.

He no longer had an excuse to see Thara. And for some reason this posed to be a problem. Frong didn't know quite why--well he did, he just didn't want to admit to it:

_He had feelings for Thara._

It seemed crazy--he was just a stranger who caught him in a bad mood at the flower shop...twice, and then again in a bad mood at the hospital--to put it in simpler terms: Thara had seen him at his worst moments. Yet, Frong still felt he was able to redeem himself and become close with Thara--or at least he thought so. But what if Thara didn't feel the same? And now Frong doesn't have a reason to see him anymore.

They were on the bus home from camping as Frong was contemplating all of these things.

"What are you thinking about?" Thara broke him out of his thoughts "Feeling sick again?"

Frong had to stop him as he began to pull out his plastic bag again

"No! No...just thinking about...things."

"Oh, okay."

It got silent for a while. Frong was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't even notice the nervous energy exuding off of Thara.

Thara should be confident--he was older, a medical student, and quite popular if he did say so himself. But Frong was different. Thara wanted to appeal to him and couldn't understand why that was. He just did.

It was quite the bus ride home, and they walked off together and got their luggage from under the bus together. Frong knew this was it. They were about to part ways. He had to work up his courage to finally--

"Can I take you home?" Thara broke Frong's thoughts once again. He also bought Frong some more time before he potentially embarrassed himself.

"Yeah! That sounds--nice"

So they walked off together. Frong didn't live too far from the school so it was not much of a trip,but still long enough that half way through Thara insisted on carrying both of their bags.

"This is it..." Frong had meant it in two ways: to tell Thara they were at his house but also to tell himself this was his last chance he is guaranteed to see Thara again before he would have to wait for chance to reunite them again.

They both stood awkwardly, and the tension between them would've been extremely obvious to anyone around them.

"I should probably go now" It was Thara. Frong was internally screaming "no" but couldn't get it out. Thara nodded at him and began to turn away but Frong couldn't take it anymore.

He grabbed Thara by the shoulders and planted his lips on the others. Thara was still for a moment, due to the pure and utter shock--but then he kissed back, and it was everything.

To be honest, Frong hadn't kissed anyone before but it wouldn't have been noticeable for a second. Him and Thara fit together perfectly.

Frong pulled away, still coming to terms with the fact that Thara kissed back--and began to question a million things in his head: "why did he kiss back? does he like me? was it just instinct? was it pity?"

"I like you" It was like Thara read Frong's mind. "I like you a lot".

Frong was frozen but that didn't stop him from letting out his feelings "I like you too".

"Then go on a date with me, just the two of us, for real this time." Thara had gained some confidence from the kiss.

"y-yeah totally uh--i mean--uh sure"

Frong and Thara were both smiling ear to ear.

"Sounds great, how about I pick you up on Saturday around 7?"

"okay--should I look out for your bike then?"

"Of course"

They both giggled cutely, evidently both way too happy for anything other than new relationship joy.

Thara went in for another kiss, and this time it was different. It was more passionate, and less sweet than the previous one. Perhaps they were both two into it as they didn't hear the door opening--

"While I would hate to break this up--I wouldn't advise getting too steamy out in public"

It was Frong's mom. _How embarrassing._

Frong was red in an instant, but in Thara's mind he looked adorable like that.

"Mom--yeah I was just--uh"

"I was just leaving Mrs. Korawit"

Frong's Mom smiled at Thara like he was already her own son.

"It was really great seeing you Dr. Thara"

"You too Ma'am--and Frong I'll see you Saturday?"

Frong was still as stunned as ever

"uh-yes saturday--okay bye see you..."

And with that, Thara was on his way home, slowly disappearing out of sight.

Frong began to walk towards the house, head down.

"Good job Frong--he's a good boy that Thara I like him" She couldn't hold back her smile as she was so happy for her son.

"oh my god mom" Frong had never been so red.

But he had also never been so happy. He really went in head first--and he didn't regret it for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after listening to the song "head first" by Christian French, check it out!!


End file.
